Fantasmas
by Nana Walker
Summary: Mientras Aki y Yuuji veían películas de terror, una extraña y fantasmagórica voz comenzó a susurrar una espeluznante frase.


**N/A: **¡Holas gente! Nana regresa al abandonado fandom de Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu. No sé cómo hay tan pocos fickers que escriben de esta serie aunque, espero, con la segunda temporada que saldrá (o ya salió(?)) se animen a experimentar con los personajes.

En fin, este oneshot participó en el desafío de la comunidad reto diario, en Livejournal.

Sin más, los dejo con esta pequeña historia :3

**Título**: Fantasmas.

**Extensión**: En un principio, 908 palabras. Luego de la edición quedó en 903 palabras.

**Advertencias**: Ninguna.

**Disclaimer**: Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu (o Baka and Test— Summon the Beats—) y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Kenji Inoue. Por lo mismo, no obtengo ninguna forma de lucro con este trabajo.

**Resumen**: Mientras Aki y Yuuji veían películas de terror, una extraña y fantasmagórica voz comenzó a susurrar una espeluznante frase.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fantasmas<strong>_

— Regrésamelo.

Akihisa giró su rostro para comprobar de quien y de dónde provenía la voz que acababa de escuchar, pero no vio a nadie, salvo a Yuuji, quien comía el maní que había tenido que ir a comprar hace un par de horas atrás ya que, como era costumbre, Aki sólo le había ofrecido agua con azúcar, "todo un lujo" como el mismo rubio afirmaba.

Un poco temeroso, Yoshii decidió preguntarle a su amigo sobre esa voz, para comprobar si esa palabra fantasmal que había escuchado hace pocos segundos atrás sólo era parte de su imaginación, que divagaba por derroteros insospechados, gracias a las películas de terror que veía con Sakamoto.

Aclarándose la garganta, prosiguió:

— Oye Yuuji, ¿escuchaste, por casualidad, una voz?

El chico, de rojizos cabellos, dirigió su mirada a Akihisa y sorprendido, contestó:

— No, no escuché nada, ¿por?

— Por-por nada— tartamudeó el rubio, tragando saliva y volviendo su vista a la televisión, para poner atención a la película, intentando ignorar con ello la horrible sensación de una mirada, casi monstruosa, clavándose en su espalda.

En la televisión se podía ver a una chica, claramente norteamericana, que miraba aterrorizada su teléfono móvil, el que sonaba con una insistencia maquiavélica. Temblando, lo levantó, lista para contestarlo. Sin embargo, antes de que la protagonista lo hiciera, el teléfono de Yoshii comenzó a sonar con la misma insistencia, sobresaltando a su dueño, quien no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

— Contesta, Akihisa— ordenó Yuuji, sin despegar la vista de la película.

— ¿Eh? Yo…— balbuceó el otro, nervioso, mirando alternativamente a su amigo y a su celular—. ¿Tengo que hacerlo?

Sakamoto lo miró, limitándose a sonreír—. ¿No me digas que tienes miedo por la película?

— ¿Yo? ¡Claro que no!— negó y, casi con torpeza, tratando de fingir valentía— cosa que en esos momentos le escaseaba— apretó el botón verde, listo para contestar—. Aló, ¿con quién ha-…?

Sin embargo, no pudo continuar. Una respiración acompasada y casi animalesca sonaba al otro lado de la línea, recitando una sola frase—. Devuélvemelo, devuélvemelo, devuélvemelo.

— ¡Gya!— chilló, aterrado, tirando el teléfono a un rincón de la habitación—. ¡Aquí pasa algo raro!

El presidente de la clase F, vislumbrando que no podría escuchar la película hasta que Akihisa se tranquilizase, se atrevió a enrostrarle su miedo, para que el otro— por no demostrar su cobardía— se tranquilizase.

— ¡Sólo estás asustado! ¡Acéptalo!

— ¡Claro que lo estoy! ¡Después de todo, están penando fantasmas!

— ¿Fantasmas?— repitió Yuuji, francamente sorprendido por la respuesta de su amigo—. Con razón eres el más idiota de la clase, Akihisa. Estás imaginando cosas.

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Esto se está pareciendo a una película de terror!— gritó y continuó, agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos—. Ahora los fantasmas comenzarán a golpear las puertas y ventanas y después….

Yuuji se limitó a mirar a su amigo con una expresión de circunstancia, sin poder creer que su estupidez llegase a ese punto. Sin embargo, ambos quedaron petrificados al escuchar rasguños en el ventanal que daba al balcón, como si todo lo que dijese Aki se estuviese volviendo realidad. Estos arañazos eran cada vez más reiterados y agudos, seguidos de una vocecilla que sólo susurraba, tétrica, una frase: "devuélvemelo". Ambos amigos lanzaron una mirada aterrorizada al balcón y Yuuji, tratando de actuar con naturalidad, masculló:

— Iré a ver. Tal vez sólo sea… el viento que mueve el ventanal.

— ¡¿Acaso el viento sabe hablar?!— le gritó exasperado Aki, sin que Yuuji le prestase atención, para no perder el valor ficticio que se había infundido.

Lento y precavido, el representante de la clase F se acercó y con todas sus fuerzas corrió la cortina, tratando de pensar que, detrás de ellas, no encontraría nada. Sin embargo, los hechos le jugaron una mala pasada.

— ¡Ah! ¡Un monstruo!— gritó, retrocediendo al ver una figura rasguñando el vidrio con sus uñas y susurrando la maldita frase que antes habían escuchado.

— ¡Te lo dije! ¡Nos matará!— chilló Aki, apenas vio la sombra casi fantasmagórica parada detrás del ventanal.

La sombra, casi con fuerza bestial, abrió el ventanal y sacando un papel de entre sus ropas, murmuró, decidida:

— Según nuestro contrato, eres mío, Yuuji.

— No puede ser. Tú eres…

— ¡No sabía que hacías pactos con el diablo!— profirió el más grande idiota de todos—. ¡Llévatelo sólo a él! ¡No es mi culpa ignorar que Yuuji estaba fichado por el diablo! ¡Perdóname, yo no te he hecho nada!

— ¿Eres idiota, Akihisa?— le preguntó el pelirrojo, encendiendo la luz y, dando a conocer con ello, la identidad del fantasma, quien no era nada más que Shouko Kirishima, la cual aún mostraba el contrato matrimonial entre Sakamoto y ella—. Tu fantasma era Shouko.

El aludido no sabía que decir, pues el resultado de esa experiencia casi sobrenatural lo había tomado por sorpresa. Aún así poco importó, porque en esos momentos la representante de la clase A electrificaba a Yuuji, quien daba enormes alaridos de dolor, mientras le pedía a Yoshii que lo salvase de su captora. La muchacha, agarrándolo del cuello de la polera, lo arrastró al mismo balcón por el cual los había atemorizado. Sin embargo, antes de irse, se giró, amenazando a Aki.

— No me vuelvas a quitar a Yuuji. Él es mío.

Apenas hubo dicho esto, desapareció por el balcón, dejando al pobre idiota perplejo, sin comprender el sentido que le había dado Shouko a la amistad entre Yuuji y él.

Fin Oneshot: Fantasmas

* * *

><p>NA: ¿Les ha gustado? ¡Espero que sí! He intentado varias veces, pero por lo visto no sirvo para escribir yaoi de esta serie (aunque da por montones).

En fin, muchísimas gracias a quien se pasó por aquí y lo leyó. Comentarios, sugerencias y críticas constructivas son bien recibidas.

Bye bye y cuídense miles.

Postdata: Por la persona que me preguntó si haría más fics KoutaxMinami: sí, ya tengo varios listos. Creo que en un tiempo más tiraré eso a la parrilla.


End file.
